


the pain hurts (but at least i have you)

by callmeollie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Hurt, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, at least there is a mention of someone trying to, my girl Adora here needs some angst, the catradora is small and just mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeollie/pseuds/callmeollie
Summary: It's something I know Tumblr has picked up on, but I don't think ao3 has.She Ra can self heal.Which means that we can do some... angsty stuff with that, lets just say.(If anyone can get me that post of who thought of it, then I'll gladly share the link to it!)





	the pain hurts (but at least i have you)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh alright I've never written for She Ra before, and uh this should be good! Maybe? It's about to be midnight and I want other people to look at this concept.

She Ra can self heal. 

 

Which, of course, seems like a blessing! After every battle Glimmer tells Adora how lucky she is to not have to go to any medics after, and how scotch free she looks. Adora, in general, rarely gets hit anyway, so she shrugs it off. 

 

Then, one battle, she gets hurt. Not enough to be life threatening or anything, of course, and when she turns back to herself there is no evidence of getting hurt. As normal. So no one thinks anything of it. 

 

That’s when things went downhill. 

 

Adora started complaining to her best friends about pain in the exact same places as she was hurt. “It’s almost exactly where it is, too.”

 

“Huh. There’s no scarring or anything, right?” Bow had asked. 

 

“No, it’s all clear. It stings quite a bit though.” Adora says, looking to her friends for help. They bring her to the medics, to make sure it isn’t internal bleeding or anything (Glimmer wanted it- “I don’t care if I seem crazy! I just wanna make sure!”) and the medics assure them that it isn’t internal bleeding. They give Adora pain meds, which surprisingly don’t work at all. Luckily for her, the pain stopped a couple hours after that. 

 

So everyone shrugged it off. A big mistake on their part, really. 

 

As Adora got occasionally hurt, she would complain about it, and the whole process would go again. Almost to the point of people starting to doubt her. Because there was no sign of her even being in any pain at all- no wound, no nothing. 

 

Things got worse as the Battle of Bright Moon came and went. 

 

Of course, Adora got injured. Everything was fine, the day was saved, at the end of the day they all went to bed for a good night's sleep. 

 

Until they heard howling of pain. 

 

Howling, that was so loud, that it disturbed the Whispering Woods near it. Of course, people rush to Adora’s room, wondering what was going on. 

 

They find Adora in the corner, sobbing her eyes out. Her face is red and she’s holding herself, rocking back and forth. She’s hyperventilating, looking around in a panic. “It huurts!” She cries. “It hurts so ba-a-aad!”

 

They strain Adora down, and look at her back.

 

…. And of course, besides some small discolouration, there is nothing there. But she’s howling so loud, they just knock her out. The pain doesn’t stop until she wakes up, cries for another couple hours, and falls asleep naturally on her own. After that, she’s just sore. More sore then it would be deemed normal, but it’s better than the howling. 

 

All Adora learned is that complaining about her pain, unless it was so bad she couldn’t hide, just made people angry. 

 

She started going crazy with it. Bang her head so hard into a wall it makes a dent? Nothing. Laser shots from the Horde? Nothing. Using knives so viciously, so mercilessly, that the blood on the carpet takes a month to get rid of the stain? Nothing. 

 

They tried every medication that was around them. Nothing worked.

 

She Ra can’t die. 

 

And Adora almost wishes that she could. 

 

Her friends saw She Ra’s image get a small flame. People started to doubt if Adora was sane, or in extreme cases, even She Ra. They found her jumping into bullets more, taking blows, doing risky plays that could get her seriously hurt and injured- that usually did leave her seriously hurt and injured for a bit- before it all disappears, and only comes back as a pain attack. It worried them all to no end. 

 

Especially when it got to the point where Adora tried to throw herself off the Dryl bridge, crying screaming: “I WON’T DIE ANYWAYS! LET ME DO THIS,  _ PLEASE! _ ”

 

Adora wasn’t seen in the battlefield for a month after that. 

 

It came to the point that Catra noticed. 

 

It was a nice, simple battle in the Whispering Woods- they both happened to be there, so they both fought. Catra had just pushed Adora back, and was about to land another strike on her, when she saw Adora- sorry, She Ra- go into a ball. Turn into Adora. And stay there. 

 

Catra noticed that Adora’s shoulders were shaking- was she crying? Catra didn’t care, and just wanted her up so they could finish. “Come on, Princess, let’s-”

 

Catra couldn’t even finish before she was cut off by Adora howling and screaming. 

 

You know when you hear a friend scream? Maybe by surprise, maybe so they can hear you. It’s a distinctive thing each time. 

 

It’s especially distinct when it’s of pain. 

 

Adora started mumbling and screaming about how much it hurt, how crazy she was, and looked to Catra- red faced, tears going down like a waterfall, ugly crying- and shrieked two words that made her more frozen in place then she already was. 

 

“ **_KILL ME!_ ** ” 

 

Catra ran away out of shock. 

 

The second time this happened, they also happened to be alone again. 

 

Catra started asking Adora questions, figuring that Catra could easily defend herself if things went wrong. “So, princess, what seems to be the trouble?”

 

Adora knows she shouldn’t just answer, but she doesn’t  _ care _ . She was in so much pain, she just spilled. She was hurting all over. She couldn’t stop it. She was restless. She wanted to be gone. The pain was agonizing. ‘Why can’t you kill me?’ She screamed over and over. ‘I’m an easy target, take me out now!’

 

Catra leaves again. 

 

The Horde stopped having activity anywhere. No citings, no activity. It made everyone on their toes, and sometimes to Adora, made the pain attacks worse. 

 

The third time it happens, they’re with other people. 

 

And when it happens, Catra looks dead at her. And runs straight to her. Glimmer and Bow saw at the last minute.

 

“No!” Glimmer screamed, trying to get to Adora.

 

But Catra didn’t attack. 

 

She was standing right in front of Adora, holding out a substance. “Take this. It should help.”

 

Glimmer yells Adora to not do that, and Adora does it. 

 

“Why are you doing this, Adora?!” Glimmer had yelled.

“Because the worst that could happen is that I die, and at that point that is better then where I am at now.” Adora had snapped, taking the substance and shutting Glimmer up. 

 

At first it did nothing, and suddenly Adora felt something she hadn’t in what felt like years. Relaxation. No pain. Comfort. She ended up passing out to how great it felt. 

 

Glimmer started to give Catra hell, saying she’ll kill her if Adora dies, when Catra cuts her off. 

 

“It was in apart of Etheria you didn’t go.”

“...What?”

“The substance. It’s the pollen of a plant in a zone you didn’t go into. It seems to help Adora a lot.”

“.....”

“Anyhow Sparkles, I’ll see you and Arrow later.”

 

And from there on, that’s how it went. Adora slowly stopped having pain attacks, at least not as violent and painful ones. And every few months, a new pain med would be there for Adora, sent anonymously, despite people knowing almost exactly who it was. 

 

So when the Catra ended up missing from the Horde, they knew exactly who she was with. 

 

And Adora has never been happier and more relieved since. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! its after midnight now. and uh yeah!!


End file.
